


Shapes And Numbers

by profcurtains



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profcurtains/pseuds/profcurtains
Summary: Jesse McCree hated highschool. He hated it more than anything else in the world. Highschool was a bitter memory filled with bad grades, petty drama, and lectures.  Lots of lectures.Most people that hate it that much don't go close to the highschool ever again, let alone become teachers. Jesse seemed to be an exception to this rule. Ten years after graducation, Jesse McCree became a spanish teacher for the school he had proclaimed his hate for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy! This hasn't been exactly beta read so there may still be some mistakes but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Jesse McCree hated highschool. He hated it more than anything else in the world. Highschool was a bitter memory filled with bad grades, petty drama, and lectures.  Lots of lectures.  

Most people that hate it that much don't go close to the highschool ever again, let alone become teachers. Jesse seemed to be an exception to this rule. Ten years after graducation, Jesse McCree became a spanish teacher for the school he had proclaimed his hate for.  
                         _____________

Jesse had started to grow accustomed to the early rides to work. He was never much of a morning person but he has come to appreciate mornings more. They were beautiful and vaguely relaxing. Today was no different. Rain softly hit the roof of his car, going in time with the soft acoustic music playing on the radio.Only a few cars were out and about this early in the morning. The street was clear. It gave Jesse a better view of the city, which was reflecting the early morning sun that perfectly contrasted to the cloudy sky.

The car ride, unfortunately, was short. He made it to the school sooner then he would have liked. Jesse couldn't change it though. If he was late again,  Aleksandra would surely be on his ass. He climbed out of the car with ease. He grabbed his satchel and his hat before heading into the building. 

At the front desk, Satya was typing away on her computer. She didn't look up until Jesse gave her a soft 'howdy'. She looked up at him. Satya didn't smile or frown. She just stared at him before looking back at her computer. It had stung when she had first done this, but Jesse was used to it by now. He just smiled at her, knowing that she couldn't see, and went on his way.

His first stop was the school nurse's office. A sign was hung on the wall. It was pastel colored and the huge black text read 'Nurse Angela'. Underneath this text there was a small section of text that read 'Knock before entering bitte!'. Jesse ignored the sign and waltzed in. "Good mornin', Ang." He greeted warmly. 

Angela sighed at him as she rubbed her face. "You do realize I put that sign there for a reason, don't you?" Jesse just rolled his eyes in response. Angela didn't press it any further, knowing that Jesse was too hard headed for his own good. "I was just about to go to the break room and get some coffee. Willing to join me?"

This prompted a quick response from Jesse. "You're actually gonna leave your office? I reckon I should take a picture." He teased. Angela never left her room. She had her breaks in here, she ate her lunch there, and she even went to the bathroom there. She claimed it was because the bathrooom in her office was cleaner than the school's one. Jesse knew the real reason. She didn't want to leave and leave a kid who needed her alone.

"Are you joining me or not?"

"Of course I'm comin'. I need some coffee in me right now." This time Angela rolled her eyes. She brushed past him as she led the way to the break room.  
                            _______  
The break room wasn't at all extravagant. It was a humble little office with a few counters, one round table, and a couch that really needed to be replaced. The refrigerator, microwave, and coffee maker did it's job which is all the teachers ask for.  They would just need a small bang to actually work properly.

Jesse and Angela raced to the coffee machine as soon as they reached the break room. The race was rather intense. Jesse slid over the table while Angela went around and pushed past Fareeha. Jesse, with the help from the table, beat Angela. He gave her a cocky grin. "Looks like I beat you again, Ang." Jesse drawled as he started to make his coffee. Angela crossed her arms and gave a small pout.

"You both are so childish." Fareeha said with a hint of a smirk behind her coffee mug. Angela stuck her tongue out playfully at her. 

"Coffee is serious business. Jesse uses way too much and doesn't leave enough for the rest of us!" Angela persisted. 

"Hey now, you know I like my coffee strong." Jesse said. 

The two women burst into a fit of giggles. Angela gave Jesse a quick shove as he took his coffee and started to make hers. Jesse stood next to Fareeha and leaned against the counter. 

Angela joined them once her coffee was done. "Have you guys seen the new Geometry teacher?" Angela said. They both shook their heads. They have heard about the new addition for a while. When students heard about this, they quickly started to gossip. Some students thought he would be a strict old man. Others thought/hoped he would be a laid back guy. Everyone, though, was exicted for the new teacher.

"Well, I saw him at his car today," Angela continued. Fareeha and Jesse looked at each other before looking back at Angela. They didn't believe her for a second. "You guys don't believe me?"

"Ang, you are a lair if I ever seen one," Jesse remarked. "He's not comin' for a couple of days."

"It's true! I did see him!" 

"Sure, sure," Fareeha replied with an eye roll. Angela pouted into her coffee. Jesse and Fareeha were stubborn people, extremely stubborn people. 

"Well I'm telling you now that he is totally Jesse's type," Angela teased. Fareeha stiffened, her coffee frozen on her lips. Jesse never talked about his love life and they both had their own theories. Angela thought that he was just embarrased about it. Fareeha, on the other hand, thought Jess had a bad experience and would maybe get hostile really fast. They looked at one another and waited anxiously for an answer. 

Jesse just laughed, setting his coffee down on the counter. "I didn't know my type was a old man with a recedin' hairline." Fareeha and Angela both just looked at each other. Angela giggled and Fareeha relaxed as she  went back to drinking her coffee. 

"He wasn't old or had a receding hairline, Jesse," Angela stated. Jesse rolled his eyes again. 

"There is no such thing as a good-lookin' math teacher, let me tell ya that right now Ang," Jesse said with a low chuckle. Math was horrible, at least to Jesse it was. He would rather chop off his other arm before doing any type of math that wasn't the basics. He had sucked at most of his subjects in highschool but his math grade was the worst out of all of them. His experiences with math teachers wasn't so good either. 

"They are stubborn, rude, and always have a stick up their ass. They always think they were right and never value other people's opinions.", He continued as he took a sip from his coffee. Angela glared slightly at Jesse and Fareeha just laughed it off. There was no way in hell that Jesse McCree would ever like a math teacher. 

Someone at the door way cleared their throat. The group nearly broke their necks from turning their heads too fast. In the doorway stood a middle aged man in a suit. His sleek black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, grey streaks adorning it. There was even patches of grey in his facial hair.   The man's eyes looked like they carried the world's sorrow and pain. He was obviously tired, his wrinkles and the bags under his eyes surely gave it away. His arms were crossed as he looked at the group. He reached up and adjusted his glasses that were resting on the bridge of his nose. The group just stared at the man, both in embarrasment and in shock. 

It was awkwardly silent for a moment before the man broke the silence. "I'm Hanzo Shimada, the new math teacher." Hanzo introduced. Even though he stood awkwardly and stiffly, he still grabbed the attention and control in the room. 

Angela glanced over at Jesse, who's jaws dropped slightly from the sight of him. She couldn't help but smirk. "Guten Tag! I'm Angela Ziegler, the school nurse," She started before gesturing to Fareeha and Jesse. "This is Fareeha Amari, the JROTC sargent and this is Jesse McCree, the spanish teacher." Fareeha gave a quick 'hello'. Jesse stayed silent for a moment before a jab from Angela caused him to peep out a quiet 'howdy'. 

"It is very nice to meet all of you. I must get going. I would not want to disturb the fun you all were having."  Hanzo excused himself before turning and leaving the room. As he left, Angela quickly turned to Jesse and gave him a glare. 

"Did you really have to say all that stuff? Now he thinks we don't like him!", Angela said. 

"Ang, he doesn't think that. I reckon he just has some paper work he outta do.", Jesse waved off her complaint. "He did just get here."

"I don't know, Jesse," Fareeha chimed in. "He did sound kind of bumed out." 

Jesse sighed deeply and stood up. "Fine, I'll go talk to him." He quickly finished the rest of his coffee before setting it down in the sink. "It's probably nothin'," He muttered in reassurance mostly to himself.

Hanzo was already halfway down the hall towards the entrance. Jesse saw him and quickly caught up to him. Hanzo didn't turn his head until he heard Jesse's loud footsteps behind him. Hanzo scoffed. "Are you going to make fun of me more, cowboy?", He stopped walking and turned his body towards him with crossed arms.

Jesse just gave a soft sigh. He couldn't exactly be mad at Hanzo, he did have a reason to be mad. He adjusted his hat as he spoke up. "Hey, look Mr. Shimada. I don't know if you heard any of those things I said in the break room but I didn't mean 'em." Hanzo stayed silent so Jesse continued. "If ya ever want to hang out with us, don't be scared. There is always a seat open." Jesse flashed him a small smile which Hanzo did not return. 

"Thank you for the invitation but I will pass. I must carry more boxes from my car." Hanzo turned to leave but was stopped again by Jesse. 

"Do you need some help? I have some spare time, after all," Jesse said, with a small grimace. He didn't exactly have time to help Hanzo. He had mountains of paperwork that need attending. But he had already offered. Jesse couldn't just turn it away. He could only hope that Hanzo would say no. 

Hanzo stared at him with a puzzled look. "I would like that very much, Mr. McCree," He said. "I'll show you the way, then." Hanzo turned as started to walk away, this time not being interrupted by Jesse. 

Jesse rubbed at his face and cursed under his breath. Great, now he had to help him. Hanzo was lucky that Jesse stayed true to his word. Jesse followed Hanzo with little complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse, after stupidly promising to, helps Hanzo carry boxes into his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been almost a year since an update! I was very unmotivated but recent kudos have helped me write again. Thank you for everyone that has been reading this and liking it, I wouldn't have done a second chapter without you guys <3

The walk to the parking lot was silent. Both men didn't know what exactly to say to each other. Even though Jesse did apologize, Hanzo still felt tense around him. And even though Jesse was trying to tell himself differently, he still had a prejudice against Hanzo that just kept nagging at him. 

Luckily, they reached the parking lot quickly. Hanzo led Jesse to his car, which made Jesse almost giggle at the sight of it. Hanzo, at least in Jesse's mind, seemed like a stern and somewhat scary man. Hanzo's car was nothing like that. He had a yellow Buggie, adorned with bumper stickers and even had some stuffed animals on windshield.If Jesse had seen this car without knowing it was Hanzo's, he would have thought it was a student's car. A girl student’s car, to be more specific. Despite his efforts, Jesse giggled. Hanzo glanced at him.

"Something the matter?", He asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"It ain't nothin'. I just have one question.", Jesse smirked. "How does a man like you have a girly car," He pointed to the car with a raised eyebrow, "Like that?"  
A blush slowly crept up Hanzo's face. "It was a gift.", Hanzo said in defense. He looked away from Jesse. "And it is not 'girly'. It is just a car."

Jesse chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Shimada."

Hanzo furrowed his brows. "You cannot say anything, _cowboy_ ", He said, adding a little bit of bite to the last word. In his defense, almost everyone that Jesse had encountered thought the whole cowboy look was, in nicer terms, bizarre. Jesse was use to the teasing. He just smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's called style.", He said as his smirk turned into a shit-eating grin. The grin quickly went away as a heavy box was shoved into his arms. He let out a soft groan as he shifted it in his arms. 

"Carry those to my classroom. It is room 214.", Hanzo said, though it sounded more like an order.

"Sure thing", Jesse wheezed. He was having trouble just talking, he wasn't exactly sure how he would climb up the stairs. What did Hanzo have in these boxes anyway? They seemed abnormally heavy. Still, he couldn't exactly complain. He had agreed to help him and he couldn't back out now, even if he wanted to.

Jesse made his way inside the building. Satya gave him a look, a look of amusement. Her attention then was drawn to a moving toy on the desk. Jesse didn't wave or even remark on how she finally showed some emotion. He just carried the box quickly out of the office, scared he would drop it. Going up the stairs was usually hell for Jesse but the heavy box made it worse. He wasn't the best in shape but he could go up the stairs without losing his breath. This time, he had to put the box down and catch it. Hanzo trotted up the stairs with ease and walked past him. "Need help, cowboy?" He teased with what looked like a smirk. Hanzo tried his best to conceal it but Jesse could spot it a mile away.

Jesse picked up the box again, catching up and walking behind Hanzo. "Oh this? This ain't nothin', Mr. Shimada. Don't cha worry." He said. Jesse caught himself staring at Hanzo's back. Hanzo was very well in shape. Jesse could see his back muscles through the vest that he wore now that he actually paid attention. He pried his eyes away. Was he actually admiring the view of another teacher? It wasn’t the teacher part or even the _man_ part. It was that Hanzo was, well, Hanzo. Hanzo was nice, sure, but Jesse could never be with a guy that took himself so seriously. 

Hanzo looked back at Jesse, a frown back on his face. The moment of them teasing each other was gone. The mood change made Jesse's hair on his neck stand. Hanzo was going to be a tough one to crack. "Where is the room?" Hanzo asked.

"Uh, just 'round the corner." Jesse caught up to Hanzo, walking side-by-side with him. “It’s actually right across from mine.” Jesse looked over at Hanzo, the frown still stuck on his face. He wanted to try to make Hanzo smirk or mayhe even smile. Jesse tried to be friends with everyone but he would have to try extra hard to get Hanzo's approval. Especially with the nagging voice in Jesse’s head telling him not to get close with him. 

They soon reached Hanzo's classroom. It was a standard classroom, nothing special really. It was vacant, as most new classrooms were, except for the desks and chairs already placed in it. A couple windows adorned the right wall. It was a bit bigger than Jesse’s. Jesse understood why it had to be like that – Geometry was a required class and Spanish was just an elective – but Jesse couldn’t help the jealously he felt. He worked at this school for a while and he never had a nice classroom like this one. 

“Something the matter, Mr. Mccree?” Hanzo asked. Hanzo had set his boxes in a neat little bundle while Jesse had just set them down with no abandon. This irked Jesse even more. 

‘ _He’s just gotta be perfect at everythin’_ ,’ Jesse sighed and flashed a small smile at Hanzo. “Don’t cha worry ‘bout me. I’m fit as a fiddle.” Jesse lied straight through his teeth and Hanzo immeditaly caught it. 

“I know that we are not close so you do not have to tell your problems to me but I hate liars.” Hanzo crossed his arms. Jesse was in a thin line with Hanzo. First the name calling in the break room and now the lying. Jesse was in big trouble and he knew it. 

Jesse bit his lip and decided to spill. “Just jealous, I guess.” His hand snaked to his neck sheepishly. ‘Great Jesse. Just tell all your problems to the new guy, why don’t cha?’ 

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Because of…um..” Jesse’s cheeks started to burn. “Well, simply put, your classroom is bigger than mine.” He knew he sounded stupid, being jealous of a little thing like that. He had to say it though because he knew Hanzo would just call him out on his fib again. 

The corner of Hanzo’s mouth twitched. “You are jealous…of my _classroom_?” Jesse could only nod in embarrassment. He was about to insist that they change the topic but something surprising thing happened. Hanzo laughed. It wasn’t a belly laugh, much like Jesses. It was a delicate laugh that made Hanzo’s face scrunch up ever so slightly. The laugh didn’t rip through him, it just barely shook Hanzo at all. It wasn’t very loud either and out of control. It was very controlled, like Hanzo took classes on how to laugh properly. His laugh was barely anything but it struck Jesse profoundly. 

His heart started to swell. Jesse started to smile and he couldn’t help but chuckle along with Hanzo. Hanzo’s laugh was truly the most wonderful sound that Jesse had listened to, and Jesse had seen Johnny Cash in concert. He couldn’t describe exactly what Jesse was feeling but all he knew was that it felt good, super good. 

“You know, you don’t have to laugh to hard at me. It hurts a man’s pride,” Jesse said, his hand going on his heart dramatically. 

“If I remember correctly, you, Mr. McCree, made fun of my car. That hurts a man’s honor.” Hanzo’s laugh started to die down as he spoke. His hand going up to his face to whip a tear that was threatening to poke out. 

“You don’t gotta be so formal. You can call me Jesse. You did just make fun of me after all. You can’t be polite after that.” Jesse grinned at Hanzo. Even though they did have a bumpy start, Jesse knew that they were getting closer. Even if it was just a tiny bit.

“As you wish, Mr. McCr-,” Hanzo stopped himself and corrected. “Jesse.” Hanzo smiled and Jesse’s heart swelled again. Jesse couldn’t think of what to say. Hanzo’s smile star stuck him. He couldn’t move, let alone speak. Hanzo raised his eyebrow. “Um, Jesse?”

Jesse quickly snapped out of it. “Oh! Uh, I just remembered I have a lot of paper work. I better head on out b-before it get’s all piled up.” Hanzo crossed his arms, not buying it all. “I’m not lyin’. Students, they…uh…do a lot in Spanish…you know projects and other things.” Jesse knew he sounded like an idiot, rambling on like this. He had to leave before he made the situation worse. Before Hanzo could stop him, Jesse sped out of his classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this. This wasn't beta-read by anyone so if you are interested please pm me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you really enjoyed this and want to be a beta reader then just contact me! I have one friend beta reading rn but the more the merrier


End file.
